User talk:Mariojoe11
Hey! Hey! You haven't been on this Wiki for long but I can tell that you are doing a great job! Keep up the good work! ^ Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 09:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thank-You :) Ok'. I'll see you on chat later! Happy Monstering! Your moshling, Picz, is awesome! Whileyboy - Talk - Blog Posts 12:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Your Version of user logo Thank you for making me a user logo. Your version is MUCH ''better than mine. Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 07:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Mario! I have no-one to talk to on chat :( Please may you come on? Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Thanks for coming on! Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, Joe. Can I borrow that retro katsuma head you made. I want it for a wiki i made. (talk) 01:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks! [[User:KingOJo| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:KingOJo| ]] |''' [[User_blog:KingOJo| ]] 01:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Moshi Monsters Voting/1.1 Hi Mario! Thank you for voting on my Moshi Monsters Voting round. I'll message you if I made another round. Happy Monstering! Bookworm! | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello !!! I'm lightning8047. Are you going to have a Cosmo and Micro Dave ? I envy six Zack Binspin ;) Enjoy your new sig! Enjoy your new sig! Now you can comment on any one's user page and just type ~ ~ ~ and your signature will appear! Rossco - Talk - Blog - Signature Do you want me to make you a signature, if so, post a message on my talk, with what you want on it. Thank you! Happy Monstering! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Signature Hi Mariojoe, Just message me when you need one ;-) Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Peekaboo what is the code for Peekaboo? Oddballcat123 (talk) 16:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dropping by to say hi! :) Hope you're doing well 2009fire15 RE Haha no problem, and I am going good too thanks :) Wuzzle Congratulations on getting Wuzzle. Ho-Ho-Ho I like pie SUBST:User:Tehmajesticgenesect/Sig (talk) 20:52, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply Carwyn's fixed it for you so there shouldn't be a problem now. |''' '''| 14:58, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Get On Chat! I have news! hi Mario, just to let you know my game is now started, it is a quiz type game that you have to click on the correct picture or text to move on to the next question (looks like a powerpoint presentation with interactiveness) the first question in the game is "which one is Riolu?" what picture do you recommend I use for him? Yellowkatsuma! Talk! Blog! Happy Holidays Have a holly jolly christmas and a happy new year Hey Mario When ever you add a gallery, be sure to have at the bottom of it. If you don't, it doesn't understand where the gallery ends, and blanks everything underneath it. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:19, January 18, 2014 (UTC) CALI! XD Hey Joe, Guess what! I finally got Cali! After I updated when I went to see Cali, it said something like "Get for free", I clicked on it and I got Cali! Now, I need 10 Friends for McNulty, hope I can actually get it! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 22:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you come on chat, I need to talk to you about MV, I need expert help xD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Honoured Wow I am so honored I think I will cry some happy tears .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 15:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Katsuma8 (talk) 19:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC)katsuma 8 BENNETH Your page says fav moshling is Mini Ben, it should say Benneth :) [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 22:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Mash-Up Benneth Heya, limbo king, here is your Mash Up Card series 401, confirmed on Daily Frown, Feb. 29th 2014! way2big version https://31.media.tumblr.com/75e0722bd88baed2d5495d3f881c264c/tumblr_n1onv34aeA1tpipk1o1_500.png [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 10:08, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Le test lalalala Luke - User Page - Talk Moar Hey Joe, you forgot to add these... JellyChatMoshling33.png JellyChatMoshling26.png JellyChatMoshling25.png JellyChatMoshling20.png JellyChatMoshling19.png JellyChatMoshling17.png JellyChatMoshling15.png JellyChatMoshling12.png JellyChatMoshling11.png JellyChatMoshling9.png JellyChatMoshling8.png JellyChatMoshling10.png JellyChatMoshling5.png JellyChatMoshling4.png JellyChatMoshling2.png JellyChatMoshling1.png Can you add them? Thanks! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 09:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Did it in a proper way, anyways, well done. ' |''' '''| 19:45, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a Chat Mod :) I know you'll do a good job :) The sky Oh, just disrespect and "karaktermoord" (the act of trying to give someone a bad name) if that makes sense to annyone here, and I think it does so it only scares me even more. I am not coming in chat because I do not feel like it today. But basically I'm trying to protect myself. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Very important note that is 100% srs Sey goodbye to my life the Blenders have come 4 me Imma go live in SPACE with ded Buck 5ever. https://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcnjnoGSV31r9qazm.gif Oh w8, I was here to inform you the GREAT STORY has been updated so check out ur inbox if ya wanna know what is up! (Hint, it's me I'm in space) GO READ IT YA NERDDD https://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0lh74H1kl1qmj0ly.gif [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 23:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I cannot get on! Wikia is lagging for me and no chat is working! ;-; I'm trying but aaah! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:44, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *noises* Darn darn darny darn, it is not working! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC) SEY GOODBYE TO YOU'RE LOVE LIFE https://31.imgur.com/XyrN0CV.jpg [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:44, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo what "Change the time"? How do I do that, wow?! :O I am calling it quits today on writing the walkthroughs but I need to know this though, so I can CHEPPIN THA PAGE UPP! I mean finish. I have only been spamming the codes of the items around. (Btw I don't care for the names of those files, so if anyone wants to do some swf nonsense, they could fetch the prizes for that mission) [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 22:11, March 26, 2014 (UTC) The grenade moshling Mario is that a real moshling because if it is why you no tell us and if it an't than make one for me i would like a taco with lettuce, cheese and tomato and make him have black hands like the banana moshlings and also black feet like the banana moshlings and make him wall-eyed (buddy if you don't know what wall eyed is its the opposite of cross-eyed and wall-eyed is a actual word) with blue eyes please one more thing make him as realistic as your grenade moshling peppersupreme i did the message abuff (or abuth whatever) please say to pepper chatty would like a taco so on and so on and please make it as realistic as Ariana Grenade and i will tell you the tacos name when he is MADE and it has to be wall-eyed HAS to be wall-eyed. Hello dear friend Just a friendly signature test .siggity swooty | plinky comin | for da booty . 21:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Wanted to be the first one to say happy birthday to you so happy birthday from me and Yolka :3 Yolka Crazy! (talk) 06:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) '''It's your birthday now have a plastic sack of breath! ' Clumsyme22 Talk 07:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Too bad the cake is on fiiyahhhh Happy Birthdayyyy Happy Birthdayyyy have a good dayyyy and get lots of Moshi stufffff!!! [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 11:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo birthday boy! My mom wants me to turn off my laptop and read this Gabriel Marquez book she gave me. I wanted to finish your stuff but I might not make it today. So just dump this preview here. I am making you a little animation of Benneth throwing tea like it's confetti. https://i.imgur.com/6e59MTk.gif Just so you know, I am not particularly good at animation, or rather, I have not really worked a lot with it. Only have half an idea of what I'm doing + not knowing any ways to make it easier + traditional animation of frame by frame + staying on-body with perspective change = this one is quite though! But fun somehow?? Anyway, I WILL finish this one, but I might not on your birthy and I hate myself for it, I am so so sorry! ;_; [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 11:37, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happpppyyyyyyy Birrrtrtthtdyayayaya All possible photos that could be used for birthday are used. So I typed in 1.png and this is the result. Have fun with whatever comes up because I did this in source and I don't want to know kbai Luke Rollback - Talk Page - Happy Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Did you get your Benneth cake? Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| |Talk| APPY BURTHDAY JEO JoeBirthday1.png JoeBirthday2.png Carwynx | Contactx 12:46, April 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH! Oompaaaah!! Yeah, I actually mostly did this because I LOOOVE Mash Up art (it's crazy active) and want to have an easy way to find good quality art, so I decided to just collect it and dump it here. It was more convenience back then. So go ahead! :D [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 21:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Heyy Please get on chat. from guess who (hint her name starts with a t and she luvs plinky) .siggity swooty | plinky comin | for da booty . 16:07, April 26, 2014 (UTC) '''BOW TO THE BARNACLES ' Clumsyme22 Talk 08:25, April 30, 2014 (UTC) important I actually went to your gif page when I got sad to see snail Flumpy but then that gif happened and I laughed so hard so yes, I do need it multiple times on my userpage thank you omg. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) UNICORN I printscreened that narwhal edit I cannot stop laughing and crying and my sis thought I was dying. Don't you just love new moshlings shfhghghj [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) guess who Yeah it's me, your annoying friend Toast -jazz hands- bc yeah So we haven't talked in a while why not get on I am seriously bored and this is an order from top admin me you can't refuse k yeah great we have some stuff to discuss so .siggity swooty | plinky comin | for da booty . 23:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) invisible punching bag ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 09:58, May 8, 2014 (UTC) VERY MOON I support u 4 every role on tha wikia because u make my userpage look neat! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:28, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Deleted! Copyrighted Benneth BV. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:35, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I just died You think that halo that appeared was innocence but really I just died and descended to heaven in a white light of glory. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 05:54, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Joey xD omg http://prntscr.com/3i3y8x haha, you answered this question like 4 times. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 01:44, May 11, 2014 (UTC) poopet I still hear poopet and im scared lel [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 02:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) oh no They angry. ' Clumsyme22 • 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 09:18, May 14, 2014 (UTC) i'm just kitten with ya http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/6/60/Bennethno.gif Fonts Hey Joe, Remember ages and ages ago we found all the Moshi fonts. Seeing as my laptop data was wiped (*cries* I don't have any of my stuff *weeps*) could you please send over the names of all the Moshi fonts? Cheers [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:25, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hi, I just wanted to say that I am very sorry for annoying you so much you had to complain to Sef. I hope we can still be good friends and still talk to eachother. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) lolz!!!111! .siggity swooty | plinky comin | for da booty . 21:46, May 23, 2014 (UTC) header Check ur email, I sended you a thing and it's like 4:00AM so it's ridden with spelling mistakes but it is cool I guess omg [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 01:49, May 25, 2014 (UTC) So la la la di WE LIKE TO PARTY ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 08:00, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Cheese is ded I killed Cheese, the pain is over. They are now a character and they will stay that way. It is uncertain is they are a Moshling, if they will be released and thus if they are upcoming but no put it in the upcoming moshlings list smh! Also, fixed the navigation box. Bye that thing untill proven otherwise. I like how I also removed lips moshling. I told I would make stuff happen omg. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 16:17, May 28, 2014 (UTC) get ON Joe I have to open these figures hurry and get on chat my face when da bae lookin fine 19:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC)